


A Borrasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [57]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, post-Book 2 finale opinions, quasi-called it for the beginning of Book 3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Borrasami Fanfic

            Getting to Republic City was the first thing.

            Informing President Raiko, Chief Beifong, and everyone about what had happened was the second.

            (It was a stunningly similar situation to the aftermath of the Equalist War, Bolin thought.)

            Organizing the restoration of the city was the third thing.

            After that Bolin lost track of the sheer number of things that exploded for them to do.

            In the chaos of meeting after meeting after meeting, public appearances and politics and work to do, so much work to do, endless Business Lady Things for Asami, Official Stately Avatar Business for Korra, Mako being thrown headfirst back onto the police force (or throwing him _self_  headfirst back onto the police force), and, well, the sheer amount of  _everything_ , Bolin found, one afternoon, that he was… free.

            He was free, in fact, for the whole evening.

            Mako wasn’t; his day started early and ended late, but then, all his days were like that these days.

            Bolin suspected, quite sincerely, that dedicating himself to his job had just as much to do with finally and fully breaking up properly with Korra as it did with, well, his job.

            Bolin was just about to head into the tub for a long, relaxing soak, when he heard, on the radio, the Cabbage Corp. broadcaster announcing a public speech from Korra at City Hall, and decided, on a whim, to be there for it.

            He didn’t arrive too late.  Making his way to the front of the crowd was easy, just as easy as slipping through throngs of people in the Pro-bending arena as a kid looking for bets to buy, and he fit himself squarely and unobtrusively to watch Korra.

            “Bolin!”

            He jumped when he heard his name whispered from somewhere in the crowd and looked around, frantically, until he spotted—Asami, not too far away, waving her hand carefully and smiling.  He grinned, waved back, and then made his way the short distance over to stand with her.

            “Hey,” she whispered when he stopped.

            “Hey,” he said.  “I realized wow, I had most of the day free!  And then I heard Korra would be giving a speech and I thought it’d be important and a really good thing to do to be here, since we’ve all been so busy.”

            Asami nodded.  “I know what you mean.  It feels amazing to have Future Industries back up and running—we’re so busy right now with relief efforts and public assistance I almost can’t believe it. But it can be really tiring.”

            Bolin nodded with her.  “Yeah.”

            Korra alternated between Chief Beifong, General Iroh, and President Raiko, as the four of them described the next stage in the city’s recovery, along with reaching out to the rest of the United Republic to gauge reactions to the changes in the world.  When they finished, the front line of reporters asked their questions, flashed their cameras, and then President Raiko firmly declared an end to the question period.

            As the crowd dispersed Asami and Bolin made their way to the City Hall steps.  Korra lingered to talk with Beifong and Iroh, but when Asami and Bolin called her she looked over at them and smiled.

            Once she jumped down the steps she launched herself at Bolin for a hug and laughed and said, “I think I’m getting better at that.”

            “Whoa, hold up, ‘getting better?’” Bolin said.  “I’m sorry, that implies too much that you weren’t already totally amazing and wonderful, come on, you gotta cut yourself some slack here.”

            Korra laughed as she stepped back.  “If you say so.”

            “You really were fantastic,” Asami said.  “Republic City owes you so much.”

            “Well, it is kind of my job,” Korra said.  “But I really do love the city.  I love it a lot.”

            Asami nodded and smiled.  “I’m glad.”

            “So.”  Bolin clapped one arm on Asami’s shoulder as the three of them stood.  “I had the startling revelation that I somehow don’t have anything to do tonight.  So I think we should go out.  Just do something, go somewhere.”  He looked from Korra to Asami.  “Have some fun, you know.”

            “Just the three of us?” Korra asked.

            “Well.  Mako’s busy.”  Bolin shrugged between the two of them.  “He said he had an early morning and, well, basically another early morning and then left.  Really early in the morning.”

            “So just us,” Asami said.

            “Yeah.”  Bolin let his arms drop.  “I mean if that’s okay and you’re not both super-ultra busy or anything because I know you totally are, so if you can’t it’s okay, but—”

            “I think it’s a great idea,” Korra said.  Bolin looked at her while she crossed her arms and grinned.  “I mean, I could use some fun.  A whole lot of fun.”

            Bolin grinned.  “Fun can be a top priority tonight.  Asami?”  He turned to her.  “You in?”

            “I—” she paused, then smiled as Bolin and Korra watched her.  “I think I could use a night out, too.”

            “Perfect!”  Bolin whooped and jumped with one fist in the air.  “Aw it’s gonna be great, I promise you.  We can—Korra, you remember that one soda fountain we went to that one time, right?  We should totally go there again.  Asami I know you prefer like, Kwong’s and stuff, but I promise we can get dressed up all fancy for this and it’ll be a blast.  And then maybe we can go to Kwong’s after, I mean, we could do that.”

            Asami laughed and shook her head.  “I don’t mind a soda place, I promise.  But I like the idea of getting dressed up for it anyway.  Korra?”

            “I’ve only got the one dress,” Korra said, hands spread out, “but I’m good for it.  I’m just not a, uh… fashion person.”

            “I could help,” Asami said.  “I mean, if you wanted.  And we could go out for a race sometime, since I know you don’t like makeovers.”

            Korra laughed and waved a hand.  “No, it’s all right, I mean.  You don’t have to bribe me.”  She smiled.  “I’d appreciate it.”

            Asami smiled with her.  “Okay.”

            “This is totally going to be the best night ever,” Bolin said, and the three walked down the street with Bolin in the lead.  “I’m totally stoked for this, we’re gonna have so much fun, yeah!”

            “Yeah,” Korra said.  “I think we are.”


End file.
